The Life & Times of Edwyn Nikkoz
by Gene Quill
Summary: The prologue to an ongoing selection of stories/chapters about Oz and Edwyn NikkozTye, the royal advisor. This is my first fanfiction story so it may be a little rusty. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Electra quietly pawed through the hall. With each step the metallic dust littering the floor gathered closer to her paws. The old half cat half owl Meowl past the open doorway, a scuffling sound behind her caused her to fly into the air. Edwyn was standing behind her, clutching his sea foam coloured robe close. He stood, adjusting his cravat while chuckling to himself. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked "thought I would clean the house, Boq is visiting later today" said Electra in a silky voice that occasionally cracked or hoo'd. "oh yes, I forgot about the visitation." "well I was dusting your floor," said Electra, lifting a striped paw and gesturing to it with her wing. "thank you," said Edwyn as he strode into the kitchen, turning on a bright emerald light, he sliced some cinnaminger bread and fried it on a griddle. Soon his wife Edwina waltzed into the room, already clad in her shiny green skirt with matching blouse. Her feed were bare and her hair was still in curlers beneath a sleeping cap. "good morning" she said, hastily grabbing a slice cinnaminger bread. "thank you Electra for cleaning the house, I didn't want you to get up so early" "that's fine, I didn't want it on my conscious" Edwyn laughed and looked at both women "you two planned this?" "yes, I figured you wouldn't remember, and knew that we would both be working so I asked Electra yesterday." "I had no problem whatsoever" "I have to go get dressed" Said Edwyn as he walked back into his bedroom, several minutes later he emerged wearing his standard light teal striped shirt, and long dark green vest, that reached his ankles. "goodbye Edwina" Edwina skipped over to him as he walked out of the door, and handing him a small elastic band, Edwyn pulled his dark teal, shoulder length hair back into a pony tail, and began to walk across the courtyard to the Emerald City Palace... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Edwyn Nikkoz worked as one of several Royal Advisors to queen Ozma of Oz, he lived on palace grounds in the Emerald City with his wife Edwina and his half cat half owl hybrid Electra. Mr. Nikkoz spent his days in the palace with princess Ozma and his fellow advisors. While his wife spent her days as an emerald city designer. As Edwyn made his way across the courtyard toward the palace, he thought about Electra, who was one of the few remaining Animals who still had their powers of speech left. Although the wizard and Madame Morrible had been seized over a year ago, most Animals had still not gained their powers of speech back. Glinda the Good had been making an effort to help the animals by opening rehabilitation centers but the process of recovery was slow and except for a few messengers and royal workers, the working class animals were still nearly speechless. As he opened the knee high gate separating the advisors' homes with the courtyard, a warm autumn breeze entered his nostrils, the air smelled of old books and rosemary, and he slowly waltz among the flowers and fountains in the garden. **

"hello Edwyn," said a voice. Edwyn turned about looking for it's source. Soon a young woman stepped out from behind a large emerald fern. Her canvas textured green dress hugged her short body.

"hey Jellia" said Edwyn, Addressing one of the Many trusted servants of Princess Ozma.

"You looked deep in thought."

"well I was just thinking about the Animals."

"oh, don't worry yourself with those matters, there are so many quarrels going on nowadays that you don't need to get involved, we already have plenty of people already."

Edwyn chuckled at Jellia's joke, it was true that many people have become religiously devoted to the recovery of all Animals. But there were more urgent mattered at hand, the animals were recovering, but books and scrolls were going missing in the Archivery. So far nothing of dire importance had been stolen: old blueprints for the yellow brick road, list of poppy slumber remedies, recording(s) of the movements of the shifting sands and a recently written account of the journey of Tippetarius who later became the Princess Ozma. Although all of these articles were of little importance, their thievery was acting as quite a nuisance.

"Is Middleton here?" asked Edwyn, Middleton being one of Edwyns greatest friends, who was also a Royal Advisor.

"not yet, he should be here within the hour. You know how he is." Middleton Was often slightly late to most meetings. Always walking in carrying all his parcels as well as several food items.

"why don't we go inside?" shivered Jellia, wringing her small pudgy hands. Edwyn opened the door, and walked inside, clutching his leather folder, he strode past the large illuminated columns of light, and saw several servants, Animals and teachers walking through the halls.

"Princess Ozma has invited Glinda today, to discuss the quad long country as well as the matters of the deadly dessert."

"Are the sands out reaching their boundaries?" inquired Edwyn

"oh I don't think so, but I don't hear much information anyway" said Jellia with a shrug. "Ah! There she is!" said Jellia Jamb, gesturing towards a tall, angular woman striding down the hall.

"Hello Vinga."

"And who is this?" asked Vinga, who as was an extremely tall woman, with thin stick-like limbs, and a narrow face with a nose and chin so sharp they could cut like a knife.

"This is Mr. Edwyn Nikkoz, he is one of our most trusted and experienced Royal Advisors and Sorcerers." Edwyn Nodded and held out his hand, Ms. Vinga shook it vigorously with her thin and sharp fingers. She wore long red fingernails that were quite uncommon in the emerald city.

"Iviia Vinga" she said.

"Ms. Vinga will be helping plan our Autumn Gala for the next few months. She will take you to your meeting with Princess Ozma, because I must go with Mr. Jix to the courtyard. Goodbye Edwyn." said Jellia, as she bounced down the hall, leaving Edwyn with Ms. Vinga, he looked at her, she didn't look that much older than him, he would say no older than 33, but her sharp features, and angular body gave her a certain maturity that slightly intimidated him. She swiftly turned on her heel and began briskly walking down the corridor, she was wearing eight inch stilettos, and a form fitting green leather dress, which stopped just above the knee. Edwyn kept up with her as she walked toward the conference room. Reaching the ornate door, Ms. Vinga quickly knocked on the door and opened it before there was a response. Waving to the one seated person in the room, Ms. Vinga closed the door, Edwyn listened to the end of her receding footsteps before he heard Ozma address him.

"how are you today?" she asked

"fine, thank you for asking. That Ms. Vinga is quite the character." chuckled Edwyn

"she is a very talented woman, I have no doubt that she will make this Gala a night to remember. I do admit that she does look a bit...businesslike, but she will change." said Ozma reassuringly. It was then that they both suddenly heard a loud shatter!...


End file.
